Barefoot Cinderella Boy
by killahxbunnay
Summary: Hye hates the host club, but gets dragged by Hani to the club one day! How will it go? Maybe she'll actually like the host club... HikaruxOC TamakixHaruhi
1. Cake

**killahxbunnay: Alright! All of you whom read my other story, I'm getting this started as well :) So, yes!**

**I don't own ANYTHING except Hye (혜). But, that's it. Nothing else sadly.**

**--------------------------------------**

"Oma..." I murmured looking up at the crystal blue sky as a few birds passed the line of vision, drifting off into the sky back to where ever they wanted to go in life. Not being cooped up in a large rich school full of snobs and guys who can't keep quiet to themselves.

Oh, did I mention we have a host club here as well? Yeah, that's how our school runs here in Japan. But, I don't mess with the host club at all, I think it's a pretty stupid thing to have in a school where the girls scream enough as it is. They didn't need any encouragment to scream every five minutes from monday to saturday.

Walking down the halls with echoes of my steps following my every movement, I peaked around the corner after hearing some screams.

Fangirls. Lots and lots of fangirls.

"AHH~!! IT'S THEIR BROTHERLY LOVE!" They screamed squirming in delight as I looked at the scene dully. I didn't really like how these "Hitachiin" brothers pulled off their stunts. They played the girls like they were toys, a new one each time they found interest in someone. Playing on their emotions and shooting them down when they're done with them.

It wasn't my type, none of the Host Club was. Even if they were cute, I didn't find interest enough to talk to one of them. Except Hani and Mori sempais!

Hani-sempai was a hyper active third year whom looked like he could pass as a elementary school student while Mori-sempai (also a third year student) was around 6'2'' and rarely talked. He talked around Hani-sempai and me if he really wanted too, which made me feel special out of all the Mori-sempai fangirls.

The members were: Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mori, Hani, and Haruhi. Hani-sempai told me Haruhi was a girl, but we were only in one class together and I didn't go to the host club so we didn't talk at all during the day. Once or twice if we were discussing problems but nothing else.

How did I know of the host club when I never go there? Just guess who told me all the time.

Hani-sempai.

He was cute nonetheless but, sometimes he got annoying when you really didn't want cake and he wanted to eat cake with you and Usa-chan (his pink stuffed rabbit). Mori would just pick you up if Hani wanted to eat cake with you and you didn't want to because you were 'too busy'. Because no one was too busy to eat a delicious cake with the most adorable member ever.

Even if they were studying for a very hard exam that just happened to be in the next hour.

"Hye-chan! Hye-chan!" Cried a voice as I looked up at the ceiling trying to think of a way out of eating cake again. That stuff was really starting to make me feel sick to my stomach from eating it so much! First there was strawberry cake, then chocolate, then apple, then PINEapple, I didn't even know there was such a thing as a pineapple cake!

But apparently Hani-sempai knew everything there was about cakes. Even if they weren't heard of by the public...

"Hye-CHAN~!" Hani-sempai chimed twirling me around and stopping me with a really big smile that only meant one thing: "Do you want to go to the host club with me and eat cake?"

Looking at the adorable face, I knew how to resist it. Slightly. But Mori was a different story, he could stare you down until you blinked, then you'd be dragged off before you could say 'what'. Especially in the summer time when they came over to see me in Seoul when I went back for the summer, they'd somehow track me down and stay with me for the summer so they learned some Korean.

"U-um Hani-sempai... I need to get to class and study." I said rubbing the back of my neck, until Hani-sempai started getting tears in his eyes and said that I haven't seen him forever, even though it was slightly true. I haven't really been hanging out with him much because he was in the Host Club.

Hani looked back up at me then, trying to kill my heart of being mean. "Oh alright..." I muttered as Hani smiled again, no tears in his eyes as I had just fallen into his trap as he started draging me to my doom place. The Host Club.

"Ne ne! Then you can meet Tama-chan!" Hani said as Mori followed us quietly, as always.

Stumbling slightly I continued to follow him half listening and more beating myself up inside for even agreeing to going with. Now I would **have** to meet the host club no matter what! And it was all Hani-sempais fault for being so adorable...

But even if I didn't go, Mori-sempai would've draggeed me along anyway... Dang. I would've had no way out! Other than making Hani-sempai believe that his brother was behind him with a cake, but that would be really mean for me to do to someone who wants his brother to like him so much. So, no. I'd just rather go along then make Hani-sempai hate me for life.

----------------------------------------

**killahxbunnay: Woo! First chapter's out!**

**Next chapter will be probably the most fun to write, next to the Spiderman one (you'll see).**

**So favorite and comment if you like! Or just watch for the next chapter if you really don't want to do that.**


	2. Hostage 101

**killahxbunnay: PHEW! Finally got this chapter done! _ Trying to put up so many stories at once and updating them soon is so, so stressful at times. But I've done it!**

**It's the second chapter of "Barefoot Cinderella Boy"!**

**I only own Hye. Everyone else belongs to Ouran :)**

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome!" Voices called das my eyes squinted to the oncoming light as rose petals flew into my hair and face as Hani dragged me in and over to the host club group. I had seen Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi before because they were in my classes through out the day.

Kyouya moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose and wrote down something in his notebook. Yeah, I really underestimated the creepiness. Hani said that he was his blood time, AB, but I really can't believe that. I mean he's SO much creepier than Hani! Who's cute and adorable!

"Ne, ne! This is Hye-chan!" Hani said pointing to me like I was on display for the host club. Which was kind of true but I wasn't going to admit that out loud!

Tamaki sauntered over and took my hand, down on one knee and kissed it. "Hye, why hasn't someone as radiant as you come sooner to the clu-MOMMIEEEE!" Tamaki cried as I had hit the back of his head with my fist in annoyance.

I wasn't for Tamaki, not even as a friend now. Yeah, anyone who called someone 'mommie' who was creepy, must have some issue with them.

Kyouya walked over as his glasses shined making a shiver run up my spine and make my hair stand on ends. "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again."

I would've fought back with this man called mommie, but, the shine on his glasses and his coal black eyes told me not to mess with him or something really bad would've happened to me.

And I don't need more of that.

Smiling nervously I nodded my head quickly as Kyouya smirked and walked back to his spot as I sighed in relief. What would've happened if I didn't agree?! I bet he has some form of Chinese water torture device in the back! That's got to be it…

"Showing up at the club? I thought you said-" "That you hated it." Two voices chimed in dully as elbows rested on my shoulders lightly as I looked at the two twins with orange hair and slightly dull amber eyes.

I pointed at Hani whom was already getting the cake. "Hani-sempai forced me."

They made a 'hm' chimed noise as they smirked to each other and leaned in by me. "So, then you have time to play a quick game."

Raising my eyebrow, I shook my head slightly. "No, I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Don't be such a worry wart." "Besides it won't hurt you to play the game once!" They said smirking at each other still having the plan already set out.

Pondering the thought, Hani did seem like it was taking him a bit to get the cake… "Why not." I said sighing, just knowing something bad would actually come out of this game unlike what they said.

"Then can you tell…" Kaoru started. "Which one is Hikaru' gam~e!" They chimed as they put on hats and switched places a few times.

Looking at both of them, I got up and walked by them. Taking off their hats, I smirked. "Hikaru you're on the right Kaoru you're on the left. There, I won." I said smiling to myself finding a loop hole.

Loop holes are the best thing in the world when there are no said rules.

They looked at me then took their hats back. "You're wrong…" They said as I tilted my head and blinked then shook my head at them, because they were the ones whom were wrong. I just knew it!

"No, Kaoru has a softer voice and he's on the right with his bangs to the left, Hikaru you have a sterner voice and you're on the left and your bangs are parted to the right." I said as they had wide eyes watching me as I was soon dragged off to the table by a hyper-active Hani.

Sitting down with my sempai, I ate part of my ice cream cake and looked at the happy Hani eating his cake with flowers in the air. How they got there, do not ask me at all. Even I wonder to this day how they are there.

"Hani-sempai, can I ask you something?" I murmured as Hani looked over with a mouth full of cake, then swallowed nodding. "Of course Hye-chan!" Chirped the third year with a bunny in his lap.

Drinking some water to get the cake off the roof of my mouth, I looked over at the twins whom were talking about something. "How come they like to lie about that one Hikaru game?"

Hani made an 'ah' sound and nodded. "Well, I guess they want to be known separately and make sure people are sure of themselves when they answer!"

Watching them with my onyx eyes, I nodded slightly seeing some reasoning in that even if it was slightly demented. "Ah…" Eating the rest of my piece, I thought on that part then heard more squealing from their side of the room and 'IT'S THE BROTHERLY LOVE'.

Yeah, there goes my respect for all of this club.

Quickly trying to eat my cake, Hani started to chat with the other people in the club today as I silently started to sneak out until some arms slithered around my own arms and held me in the room with no way to escape.

"Where do you think" "You're going so soon?" The twins asked as I felt my brain just die right there.

I could feel their smirks being imprinted on the back of my head burning into my brain slowly but surely. "The fun hasn't even started, besides tomorrow there's no school." They said knowing that I couldn't get out of that no matter what.

Being dragged back by the two devils, I watched the door sadly get further and further away from my reach as the twins sat me down on the couch and sat down on each side as Hani sat on the other side of Kaoru and Mori on the other side of Hikaru.

Great. I was in the middle of this giant mess.

"Daughter~!" Tamaki called appearing behind me.

Yeah.

Anyone who says this club is normal just has to have something implanted in their brain telling them to agree to anything anyone says. Especially Tama-baka-chan. Need I say more?

The rest of the day was just going to be **splendid**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**killahxbunnay: Alright~ Chapter two~**

**Umm, gosh my updates are becoming slower… but! This one WILL be updated this week! You want to know why? Because I get to take a 4 hour trip to Illinois and I'll need something to do in that time period!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
